No Matter What
by Kenzaki0328
Summary: She finally came back but an injury threaten to tear them apart again. How will Gaius heal his wife heart and mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got back posting fanfic. This is my second time posting in here and the idea is from an Rp I did with a friend. She is Mia (Her Avatar) and I am Gaius. Hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

The fire that is burning within his ceramic oven crackled merrily as Gaius looked at the cookie dough that is slowly baked into perfection. The former thief now baker was humming to himself as he awaits the oven to be done with his latest snack. The aroma of the cookie he is baking could be inhaled even from the living room. Gaius made no attempt to cover it as he is proud of his bakery skill. He took a seat on top of the table. Something his wife would lecture him on. Gaius doesn't mind. It not like she is here now.

Mia let out a soft sneeze. Whenever she does that, it probably means two things. Someone close to her is speaking/thinking of her and the other is Gaius is up to something that she would scold him if caught. Or perhaps it is because the weather is getting colder due to it close to winter now. She gave a small shrug and tunelessly whistled to herself as she walked around Ylisstol. A year had passed since the fateful battle at Origin Peak and the battle that determines the future at the back of the Fell Dragon. A year has passed since she selflessly ended Grima with her own hand. Doing so, she vanished as well due to her link with the dragon. It was almost a year after that she found herself waking up at the very meadow where Chrom and Lissa first met her.

And now she sighed to herself. A month had passed since her return and life had return to normal. Although Gaius had semi-retire to the live of a baker, only filling in when the Shepherd is lacking manpower now that she had returned. Mia is still tactician to the group. Even so she couldn't push this off any longer. Her weapons were on the verge of breaking, and her tomes were in their last pages after that last skirmish with some group of bandits. It wasn't before long that she'd arrived at the Blacksmiths, and greeted him with a smile before requesting to see progress on her forged sword.

"Welcome!" A burly man greeted her from the counter when she entered the shop. "I just got ya sword ready milady." The man gestured towards a sword that he was holding when she arrived. The tactician looked at the sword with a smile. The blade itself was identical to a wyrmslayer's edge, yet it bore the same light weight a normal Silver Sword did. Small, delicate work was visible on the cross guard, grip, and pommel, obviously crafted with care. "At'll be 3000 gold." The smith leaned over the counter. "Proof I'm doin' m'job, now I need proof that yer keepin' yer end'a'tha bargain."

She nodded in response, and took out 3 small bullions from the rucksack on her back, setting it on the counter before thanking him, and purchasing her own new weaponry. An Iron Lance, and Iron sword. "Pleasure doin' business with ya." He bowed, as she strapped the weapons to her side and back before beginning the walk back home, before it got any darker out.

So dark in fact, she'd had to snap her fingers and create a small flame in her hand to see. Another thing to loath about winter—it got dark that much earlier...

Gaius let out a small breath as he strolled down the street. The day was bright moments ago and now people are leaving the streets. He had done his baking and decided to get out of the house to find Mia but seeing how the sky is turning dark, he wondered should he turned back? Perhaps she had return already and would be waiting for him at home. As he scratched his head and ponder on his next move, he heard someone screaming and soon a couple of people running past him. "What's going on?" he stopped one of them to inquire regarding their action and the scream. The person was shaking badly when he spoke. "Monster, one just appeared and killed the guards guarding the gate, it like a large hound but with three heads. I advise you to run now and hide."

Gaius let the man run off as he bit his lips. A monster appearing out of nowhere? Something smells wrong but regardless the threat posed by the beast isn't minor and he doubts the guards can handle it alone. He ran off to the spot, hoping the commotion would draw the shepherds out assuming if any of those guards didn't run off to seek their aids. .

Mia heard the scream as well. Pulling a person that is fleeing aside for a moment, she asked, "The hell's goin' on..?"

The man stammered and muttered something about monster at the gate and ran off before she could ask any further questions. Mia groaned. It was supposed to be a quiet and duty free day for her, but honour prevented her from simply leaving the guards to their duties. She reluctantly began to ran towards where the man had been running from, holding the grip of her sword tightly in her gauntlet-covered right hand. "Damn it, if I end up needing to spend more money on recovering from this I'll swear..." She grumbled, picking up her pace towards the gate where a bestial roar could be heard along with the yells of men.

* * *

**Author Notes: If anyone is interested in how Mia is. This is the build from her in avatar editor **

**Build-01 Face-01 Hair-05 Hair Color-05 Voice-Fem 1**

**Please leave a review so that I can improve and see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Mia skidded to a halt, eyeing the large beast in front of her, before it could whip around to see her; she threw herself behind an abandoned cart. "The hell is that?!" She asked herself. The creature is about the size of a wyvern with brownish scales decorating around its body. It has a whip like tail and a large sphere like club on the end. However, what made it most frightful is that it has not one but three hound-like heads with blood red patches of fur around them, each of them were fending off the guards with snaps and snarls. No matter how she searched her memories for knowledge of that... Thing, she couldn't remember any research being done on it. "Suppose I'm going in blindly. Just like old times..." the emerald-hued tactician muttered to herself.

Gaius was greeted with a guard being flung to him. He avoided the incoming man and watched him crashed into the ground with a loud thud. The guard let out a soft groan and breathed his last breath. The former thief inspected the large dent on the guard's armour and took a good look at the creature he would be facing. The guards are struggling against it despite them outnumbering it one against five. He shook his head as he took a lollipop to his mouth before drawing the sword of the dead guard from his scabbard. "Those lots seems have forgotten how to deal with a crisis." He ran forward and joins the guard, yelling out commands and bid them to calm down. "We can stop it here but chances of us killing it are slim. Someone should find the Shepherd. Get them here at once!" He pointed to a guard and sent him off for the task while eyeing the creature.

The tactician had heard his voice from the other side. Taking a peek, she could see the ginger hair and that trademark bandana. Taking an apple from the abandoned fruit cart, Mia threw it at the three headed creature, hoping to divert its attention. "OVER 'ERE, YOU BIG MUTT!" She called, as the fruit hit just above its eye.

The creature snorted in annoyance and turned towards where Mia is, lowering all three of its head, it pawed the ground like some bull ready to charge at Mia before letting out a loud bestial roar and pounced towards her.

Seeing the apple that bounced off the creature's head and following its sight. Gaius sighed upon seeing his wife. Of course she is here too. Besides their love for sweets, Mia and Gaius shared one more similarity. Their tendency of meeting up in situation like this. Noticing the creature's body language he shouted for her to run just it pounced.

Mia lurched into action and sprinted away from the cart, diving out of harm's way. "Too slow! Come and get me!" She taunted. She pushed herself upright and dusted her coat off. "Gaius, think'a somethin'—find a weighted net're somethin'! I'll distract this guy!" The tactician/ wyvern lord barely dodged a slam from the creature's tail as she spoke. Gaius bit his lips when he saw how close she was in getting crushed. He has a habit of doing that whenever he is in thought, nervous or afraid. Right now it is all three at once.

Looking around, he spotted the fish seller stall with something they could use. "Men to me." He gestured them to him and explained his plan. They hurried off to get what he needs while Gaius dashed towards the beast. "Hey Fido, that's my bubble you are trying to pop!" he ran up a wall and launched himself towards the creature .Gaius landed on the left head and stabbed his sword directly on the head. The creature reeled in pain; two of its heads snarling as it thrashed around, giving Gaius a rodeo of his life.

She looked to Gaius and shook her head. "You insane dastard.." She muttered, before running up to the thrashing creature. She sped up and slid beneath the creature, and suddenly pulled out her lance, then propelled it upwards into the right side of its chest. However it hardly pierced through. Mia could feel it breaking skin but it did not enter deep enough to cause a grievous wound. The creature continued to thrash about with Gaius hanging on to his dear life. Emitting a loud roar, it leapt up high above and came back down. Threatening to crush Mia had she not rolled away to safety before it flinged Gaius away with a strong shake. "Damn it, I thought most creatures would have a soft underbelly?!" She complained, before looking towards Gaius. "YOU ALRIGHT?" She shouted above the loud thumping, coming from the creature's stomps.

Gaius got up and shook his head. He was definitely not doing that again. He turned toward his wife upon hearing her shouts and gave her a thumb up before facing the creature once more. The head which Gaius stabbed his sword into appears to be dead already as it isn't moving with the sword still lodged into its skull and no blood is spilling out from the wound. Gaius looked around and noticed the remains of Mia's lance that broke when the creature started thrashing after she failed to hurt it. He motioned towards her the lance and the tactician's face lit up as she understood what is Gaius trying to say.

The ginger-haired man leapt and rolled away just as the creature lunged at him, taking a new lollipop into his mouth. He started advancing towards the creature, avoiding its tail along the way. Mia took out a fire tome from her cloak. It only has one more casting in it left but that was all she needed to execute Gaius' plan. With the flick of her hand, the last remaining page detached itself from the book and ignited into an orb of fire. Mia launched it towards the creature that turned around and avoided it…just as Gaius and herself hoped it would. For when it was distracted by the fireball, Gaius sprinted towards it at once. Mia slid her iron sword towards him and he picked it up before unsheathing it and delivered a swift cut at the creature's leg.

The beast reeled up and the two remaining heads roared in pain and anger as it glared at Gaius with pure hatred. The former thief returned its glare with a cocky smirk as he avoided a flurry of swipe and moved backwards while looking at Mia who was on the rooftop with her special sword drawn. The creature had failed to notice Mia jumping towards it due to its anger until she thrust Dunherr into its right head. The creature did not make any movements this time, instead all it did was to let out weak roar from its middle head and collapsed in a heap with a circle of red slowly forming around it. Mia leapt down from the creature and approached Gaius who sheathed the sword as he let out a sigh of relief. "Seems like I overestimated it." He grinned and walked towards the fallen creature and removed the sword he used to kill the left head. "I told the men to go grab every net they could find and combine them into a large net. All for nothing it seems." Mia returned his grin with a smile as she placed an arm around his when he returned to her side. "I never thought it would go down that easily. I was expecting it to be tougher."

"Whatever it is, it's a goner now. Any idea what it is, Bubble?" Gaius asked her and Mia shook her head. "No I am planning on asking around and conducting investigations once the others arrived…. And speak of the devils themselves." She gestured towards a few familiar faces as they came rushing towards the couple. Gaius was pleased to see them as well but something on their face seemed wrong as they were rushing towards them with a fanatic expression, even Henry had his tome out and he isn't smiling. It was then when Gaius heard a low but familiar sound behind him and Mia. Turning around, they both saw the creature's middle head still alive and glaring at them murderously as it picked itself up.

"Criven….." He muttered as he step back, pushing Mia backwards with him as the creature got up and let out a loud roar as the scales around its body turn jet black and its eyes became red with madness.

* * *

**Author Notes: The creature is something that I just invented from my imagination. Perhaps I might write another story that involves it as a new threat hahaha. **

**Dunherr is the name of the sword Mia had the blacksmith crafted.**

**According to Mia,she speaks in a semi-Plegian accent.**

**Once again, your reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
